


Lost Pride

by luvkitz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sheith, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, basically in the space madness episode, what if Keith got separated, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkitz/pseuds/luvkitz
Summary: “They say that the devil you know is better than the devil you don’t. That’s not the real threat of humanity. One could argue that one doesn’t truly know the darkness. The true danger. In its very nature it’s unknowable. It is beyond us, a fingertip’s reach away, yet it resides as a forbidden seed planted in our hearts. “Keith gets separated from the paladins while they’re stuck in space. Times passes, and he reflects.





	Lost Pride

Don’t ever ask someone what darkness sounds like. You’ll drive them mad, push them to the brink and beyond that as well. Darkness creeps in, slowly. It awaits your invitation to sing it’s siren song, a fatal blow to an unsuspecting victim.

Keith knows what darkness sounds like. He’s heard it’s sweet tune whistled to his ears countless times. He was never really prepared to listen to it, however.

How long ago had he been separated? Time was the last thought on his mind, yet it encompassed his very existence. For miles ahead, the deep abyss of space stared back at him. Every passing moment was spent just keeping himself alive. Keith cursed himself, his stupid fucking temper was going to be the end of him. Maybe, if he could have just kept himself together in front of the paladins he wouldn’t be floating alone in the middle of God knows where. Were they even okay without him?

“Of course they are. Their chance of survival is probably better without you dragging them down.”

Keith exhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing at the intrusive thought. He...maybe he really was a burden. A small scoff tried to crawl up his throat, too dry to escape. It was his fault he almost scattered all the paladins, good thing he hadn’t left them to suffer at their own minds. It was just him, drifting aimlessly.

“Exactly what you deserve.”

The faint voice was picking back up again, insistently muttering in the back of his head. It was what he deserved. Keith was a hothead, even after maturing into his position as team leader. Hell, it’s why he’s all alone right now, tiptoeing the precipice of near death. Fuck, if he had just kept himself together. It was the spur of the moment, days of dehydration and hunger catching up to his psyche. 

The bags under his eyes were practically going to encompass his entire face. Keith faded in and out of consciousness, the only sort of sleep he was able to succumb to while being stuck in the vast darkness. Occasional stars glinted in front of him, far away planets catching his attention. Small things, to keep his mind from completely breaking. Not that he had anyone to hurt anymore, besides himself. It wouldn’t matter anyway, any pain he brought upon himself was deserved. Keith pursed his lips, his eyes glazed over. The voice… had been especially quiet. In the days, weeks maybe, he was in space, it had been nagging him. The continuous mantra of horrid thoughts had been plaguing the paladin, leaving him without relief or rest. 

“It’s true.. all… of it.”  
Keith had spoken, his voice crackling like sandpaper. He hadn’t vocalised anything since his outburst that had separated him from the paladins. His mind was slowly deteriorating, space madness sinking in. Keith would have laughed at the irony of it if he had the voice to do so. Something he was so used to from birth, overtaking him like this. The loss of his mother, his father, losing Shiro a multitude of times had left him susceptible to pain, intrusive thoughts...the shadows of his mind.

They say that the devil you know is better than the devil you don’t. That’s not the real threat of humanity. One could argue that one doesn’t truly know the darkness. The true danger. In its very nature it’s unknowable. It is beyond us, a fingertip’s reach away, yet it resides as a forbidden seed planted in our hearts. 

Inhale in, exhale out. Repeat. Keith’s head was swimming, he couldn’t take it anymore. Shit.

“Do it, motherfucker. It’s so easy. No more pain. Just rest.”

It was back. It knew his every thought, his motives, everything.

“Just take off the helmet. Choking to death isn’t pleasant but, neither is dying of organ failure. Take it off, runt. How many have you hurt? Your friends are probably dead, but at least they passed without you. The others? A fate worse than death. They’re stuck, forever. All your fault. Shiro as well, how could you do that to him? You would hurt someone you love that much? He doesn’t deserve that. Shiro deserves better than you. He was better off dead, but you just had to hurt him one last time, didn’t you?”

Keith clenched his teeth, his hands balled into fists. Fuck. Damn it all to hell. He was an idiot. Guilt was a monster that clung to his head. It was all his fault.

“Come on. It’s easy, shoulders up. Lift your hands, pull it off. You don’t have much air left anyway. Give the people you hurt some sense of justice, or are you too cruel even for that?”

Only a single tear escaped from his eye, his face void from any emotion. He could make this right, not for himself, but for others. Keith’s joints creaked as his hands found his helmet, feeling around for the latch. A small click echoed in his ears.

“I...will...make this right. Paladins. Mom.. Voltron… Shiro.”

A whisper of his goodbyes, to die with him. The helmet was loose in his hands, the sudden cold seeping into every pore, his very being. The lack of air changed the blue in his face to purple, veins bulging. His eyes, red and watering, froze over in a near instant. Silently choking, the paladin of the black and red lions let himself be accepted by the warm embrace of another life. 

Maybe now, he can make it right.

The darkness is not what calls him there. It does not have harbingers, nor reapers.It simply waits in its abode for the next victim.  
It simply waits, bides it’s time. Knowing that all eventually succumb to the temptation.


End file.
